This disclosure relates to retail store security systems for electronic products such as video cameras and the like, and more specifically relates to cable management assemblies and mounting devices for such electronic products.
Video cameras and other electronic products are commonly sold in retail stores ranging from small shops, to mass merchandisers, to department stores and discount houses. The cameras or other products are commonly installed in operating condition on display tables so that consumers may pick up various products, examine and test them.
Theft is a constant concern, particularly for larger stores. To combat this problem security systems have been developed. Security systems in current use typically comprise an electronic alarm module and multiplicity of sensors. A sensor is attached to each product, e.g., video camera, for which protection is desired. The alarm module monitors each sensor. If a sensor status changes, as a result of the sensor being removed from the product, a cut cable or other tampering, an alarm is sounded.
There are many patents on security systems including the following:
The foregoing patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
Thieves have sought to bypass security systems in several ways. One way is to intentionally trip the alarm system with feigned innocence one or more times. In most alarm systems, the sensors are hardwired to the security system. The wiring includes one or more electrical connectors that facilitate connection of the sensors to the electronic devices. Thieves have been known to unplug electrical connectors, which does not damage to the product or system, but interrupts the security circuit triggering the alarm. When the alarm is activated, store personnel will locate the unplugged connector, admonish the apparent customer, and reset the system. One or more thieves acting in concert have been known to repeatedly trip the security system. The repeated alarms frustrate store personnel causing them to disable the security system or passively act in response to new alarm events. Once this environment has been created, the thieves will cut one or more electronic devices free from the display table, and abscond with surprising quickness.
Another problem in the art involves securely mounting sensors to products in a way that does not damage the product and which is tamper resistant. A commonly used sensor is a plunger type switch that is attached to the electronic device or other product such that when installed on a product, the plunger is depressed closing the sensor circuit. If the sensor is removed from the product, the plunger extends, opening the circuit and triggering an alarm. The sensor is typically attached to the product with an adhesive or a mechanical fastener. One drawback is that the adhesive or fastener may damage the product. Another is that thieves will remove the sensor from the product, with feigned innocence, triggering false alarms. This brings us back to the same problem mentioned in the preceding paragraph.
It is an object of the retail industry to display products in an attractive manner that is conductive to sale. For example, it is desirable to mount video cameras and other electronic devices on a shroud, which elevates the product and places it in an operative position. Further, it is desirable to minimize the appearance of security systems without sacrificing functionality. Some security systems are obtrusive and interfere with the customers handling and testing of the products.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for improvements in security systems and retail displays of products such a video cameras and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide a shroud that encloses electrical connectors to resist tampering therewith.
It is another object of the invention to securely mount a conventional sensor to a product, such as a video camera, in a tamper resistant manner.
It is a final object of the invention to provide an apparatus for an attractive and secure retail product display.
In attainment of these and other objects of the invention, a mounting assembly has been provided for the aesthetic and secure display of products, such as video cameras. In its most basic form the assembly of the invention comprises a shroud having a holder at the top of the shroud for receiving a security sensor. A fastener is provided to attach the shroud and sensor to the product. With video cameras and many other products, the product housing contains a threaded hole by which the camera or other product may be mounted on a tripod or other device. The fastener of the invention is preferably a bolt with threads to mate with the product. The holder portion of the shroud holds the sensor in a secure position against the product in a manner that is tamper resistant as will become more apparent in the description that follows.
Preferably, the shroud of the invention has an internal cavity for enclosing electrical connectors, thereby limiting access to the electrical connectors. Enclosing the electrical connectors in the shroud improves security and enhances the appearance of the product display. More specifically, the shroud is provided with an opening for insertion of at least one pair of electrical connectors and one or more passageways for cables running to and from the connectors. The opening is provided with a cover that is held tight when the shroud is fastened to the product. Thereby, access to the connectors is limited and the risk of tampering is reduced.
A main cable passes through a passageway in the shroud and is connected to one side of the pair of electrical connectors. A fatigue reducing grommet is preferably provided over the cable at its point of entry into the shroud. The main cable comprises conductors carrying a security circuit. Optionally, the main cable may include conductors for other purposes, such as power for the product or audio/video signals. The other side of the electrical connector includes a sensor cable running to the sensor. It may also include additional cables running to the product for power, and in some cases, audio/video signals. These additional cables may be connected to the main cable with separate connectors if desired. Excess or slack cable may be stored in the shroud cavity thereby improving the appearance of the display.
The lower portion of the shroud preferably comprises a pedestal adapted to be received in a tubular holder bolted or otherwise fastened to the product display. Desirably, the main cable is connected to the security system under the product display table surface. The cable extends upwardly through the fixed tubular holder and enters the shroud at the bottom of the pedestal. The security system may included a retractable cord reel mounted to the display for retractably retaining the main cable.
Accordingly, the video camera or other product is displayed in an upright position on the shroud of the invention. The security sensor is bolted to the product in an unobtrusive location. Excess cable and electrical connectors are hidden from view and secured from would be thieves. The objects of the invention have accordingly been met in a facile manner. Other attributes and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed specification when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.